Legend
by Sacred Sayuri
Summary: The vampire legend was just a stupid legend to Mikan, but things change as she meets Natsume, a vampire of her age.


Legend

**A/N: **Yoroshiku desu. This is my first story in this account, yes, only in this account. I've been a writer here ever since I was 10, and been inactive. Now, I want to begin a new _name_ in , probably with a set of better stories, and of course, a better start.

Please support me.

Note: Expect OOCness in this fic.

-x-x-x-

**Legend**

_**Chapter One: Crimson Eyes**_

"_Did you know? Vampires do exist!" _

"_Hai! Hai! I saw his silhouette last night infront of my window, his figure was so hot." _

"_You're like, the luckiest girl ever, Sumire-chan!"_

"_I know, right?"_

I squeezed my eye shut, praying that I won't be noticed, it's been a while since I've been staying in the comfort room cubicle to hear what these girls were saying. Sure, what they were talking about was interesting, part of me wanted to believe, but it was much of a nonsense to a larger part of me.

Sumire was our school's idol, people gave her the name hottie, I prefer to call her as slut.

They slowly left the area, leaving their perfume scent behind.

Quietly, I jumped down from the bowl and opened the door, _God, took them long enough. _I just don't understand why they spend a lot of time here, they don't even pee, they just look at the mirror and check themselves out, talk about vain.

_Vampires. _I thought. I only know a few things about them, they're creatures who are inlove with blood, they sleep at morning and wake up at night, they live in coffins and they have a pair of sharp canines. That's all. Oh right, they were terribly scary looking.

"_Hai! Hai! I saw his silhouette last night infront of my window, his figure was so hot." _Sumire's words echoed throughout my ears. _Hot?_

Soon, I heard loud footsteps outside the comfort room door, had I spent that much time inside the room just thinking about useless creatures who only exist in our minds? It was already dismissal, the best part of the day.

I pushed my way out of the crowd, longing to breathe fresh air after spending the whole day at school. I was tired, no, more than tired, I was exhausted. Come to think of it, it's full moon tonight. _Scary._

"Mikan-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" I heard Anna's voice behind me. Feeling better, I twirled around to see her ever-humble looking face, "Daijoubu" I replied, giving my best smile.

"You didn't even come back, you said you were just going to the comfort room and –" She was cut off.

Her eyes shimmered, seeing Ruka Nogi, he was another school idol, only, his attitude was the opposite of Sumire's. "Isn't he perfect?" She sighed, along with the other girls in the hallway.

_Ruka_, sure, he was intelligent all that, but I wondered, why was he always alone? But he seemed happy, like he had the whole world as his best friend, although I don't see him with anyone, I never did. But I was probably the only one asking that, no one really bothered to ask, they were too awed by his appearance.

"Whatever," I began to walk away, expecting Anna to follow, sure she did, but her eyes continued to follow Ruka.

Being fifteen, a lot of things has changed, my attitude changed, I knew that. I loved my old childish self, my child-like heart, my clumsy moves, all of them, but I needed _to change._ Life was like that, Hotaru told me.

I bit my lip, memories of Hotaru flashed infront of me, like they were some pictures arranged to form a short slideshow. Even though she was a bit conceited, Hotaru was still the best person I met, even though it's been three long years since she left, the pain was still fresh, _are you alright Hotaru-chan..? _

Her father _forced _her to leave for America, he said she'd have a better future there, because all her relatives were living as Americans. _Damn you Mr. Imai._

"Mikan, you're spacing out again," Anna giggled, "What? Did vampires occupy your mind again?" She added with a little sarcasm.

I glared at her, "_I_ hate vampires, they _don't_ exist, they _never did."_

"C'mon Mikan, add a little fairytale in your life, true Hotaru's departure was really painful, but you just can't let that pain control your life, _you have your own life_. You can't live cold forever." Anna put her hand on my shoulder and together, we walked to our dormitory. Behind us, the sun started to set.

-x-x-x-

The moonlight shown brightly through my window, as if telling me to go up and watch it from the rooftop. The light was incredible, so humble, so pure, so full of innocence. If only I could use my hand and touch the light, if only I could hold the light.

I feel grateful for getting the attic as my room, it was the only room that had access to the dormitory's roof, and whenever I feel lonely, miserable, or even despondent, I go up, and together, the night and I share the time together, knowing that we have each other.

As if told by the moon to do so, I grabbed my slippers and headed for the window, and carefully, I climbed the little stairs I built beside it. The nightly breeze blew softly against my skin, making me shiver, at the same time making me feel protected, like no one can harm me.

I soon found my spot, a clean spot comfortable for sitting.

I hugged my knees and enjoyed the sight of the dark blue sky, stars twinkled and clouds moved.

And in the middle of my ecstasy, I felt desolated wind touch my skin, the wind felt empty. The hair on my body rose, _what the hell..?_

It was that time that I saw it, felt it, knew it, this night was different, nothing close to the normal nights I've spent here, at the same place. And as a tall figure began to cast it's shadow on me, I froze, I felt my heart thump hard against my ribcage, adrenaline rushed through my veins.

Scared, I slowly moved my gaze towards the figure who was standing about 3 meters away from me. My heart skipped a beat.

His crimson eyes seemed to burn every part of me, his hair moved flowingly with the wind, he had a fierce look. But something told me he needed me, I needed him. I quickly shrugged off the thought, who was I to be needed by this creature.

I knew it right away, he was a vampire.

But he didn't have big canines, he didn't have a dreadful look, not a sign of blood on his clothes, was he really a vampire? Or was it because all the things I believed about vampires in my entire life was wrong? I don't know.

And for a moment we only stared at each other, me trembling, him still standing there, looking sincere but at the same time very superior.

His fist was clenched into a ball, like he was angry. He didn't have the reasons to be angry though, I haven't done anything to him, nothing.

Deeper I look into his eyes, more emotions seem to fill me, his eyes, no matter how stern it looked, innocence was still there. He moved closer to me, I backed away. I was out of my mind, drowned in his crimson orbs. As I continued to stare, I felt calm, and soon enough, felt my eyes close on its own.

"_Protect me."_

My eyes shot open, I gawked at him with horror, my expression unreadable. Was he insane? Who was I to protect him? Some powerful witch who ought to do great superpowers? No.

He took a step forward, this time, I didn't back away, rather, I stayed on my place, still staring at him. His expression was unreadable, probably he was also filled with unknown emotions. I understood him.

"_Raise your right hand and point your finger at me." _He mumbled.

I don't know what made me do it, but I did as what I was told to, I raised my right hand and pointed my finger at him, without hesitation.

He raised his own too. I cannot understand any of this, but as I continued to gaze at his crimson orbs, I began to trust him, not knowing what lies ahead.

I heard a few words come out from his mouth, as if he was talking to himself.

No, he was chanting.

Before I knew it, a red spark jolted out of his index finger, and was towards mine. I was too astounded to move. I felt electrified, I felt tingle in every part of my body. I was frightened, but it felt so good, as if power was raised from a dead body.

I surely didn't know what was happening, my body fell to the ground, my head ached, I couldn't open my eyes, I was too hurt. I listened to myself as I moaned and groaned. He was still here, infront of me, I knew it, I could feel it. But somehow, his presence was now different from the one before.

It felt as if he was connected to me. What happened?

I was too worn out to even think. I know I was going to faint anytime now, but before I do, I know I knew two things I never did before.

First, Sumire was right, _he _was hot.

Second, I was wrong when I thought that vampires were only creatures that existed in our imaginations.

Then I suddenly felt dizzy, everything around me seemed to swirl. I fainted.

**Chapted Ended. **

-x-x-x-

**A/N: **Chapter one done, now I'm onto the next chapter.

Remember to leave an honest review. Flames are gladly accepted.


End file.
